Despedida
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: A missão de Ako como pretty cure terminou por enquanto. Ela precisa voltar à Major Land e deixar tudo o que conquistou na Terra: amigos... e uma pessoinha muito especial. Ako x Souta, 1ª fic de PreCure! n.n  -preciso dos nomes dos personagens na lista!-


_Aos meus leitores de fics de Naruto: não me matem XD_

_Essa é a praga de ver um anime novo com um shipper fresquinho: você não consegue se acalmar até escrever algo sobre eles 'n.n_

_Portanto, aos que conhecem e acompanham Suite Pretty Cure: espero que gostem dessa fic, feita para o casalzinho mais fofo da temporada inteira (já que parece que o Ouji-kun não aguentou a pressão de ter Kanade e Ellen na sua cola, hahaha): Ako e Souta, a princesa e o plebeu :3_

_Como eles têm 10 anos de idade (a Ako tem 9 de acordo com um profile da Bandai, mas deixemos 10 por licença poética -q), a fic é obviamente e simplesmente fofa. Mostrando um sentimento fofo e inocente como deve ser e como o anime mostra 3_

_Agora estamos em dezembro e Suite Pretty Cure ainda não acabou. Então esse final por enquanto está só na minha cabeça... mas nada impede que aconteça algo parecido, não é mesmo? Até porque passei a apostar alto que até o final da temporada o Souta vai ver a Ako como Cure Muse! (e eu vou surtar até o final de 2012 ou do mundo, o que vier primeiro –qqqq)_

_Dito esse monte de bobagens, espero que gostem! n.n_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Suite Pretty Cure pertence à Bandai, à Toei e mais um monte de gente no Japão que sabe fazer dinheiro com animes fofos pra menininhas de 8 anos de idade (e pra outras nem tão pequenininhas assim *assovia*)_

* * *

><p>- Você tem que ir mesmo, Ako? – Hibiki perguntou num muxoxo.<p>

- Bem, que agora a nossa missão como pretty cure terminou por enquanto, preciso voltar para Major Land e ajudar a ajeitar as coisas por lá... – ela sorriu contida. O grupo estava parado em frente ao relógio de sol da praça central de Kanon.

- Ah, mas que bom que você vai ter sua família unida novamente! – Kanade sorriu.

- Sim, vai ser maravilhoso... como nos velhos tempos. Espero que tudo fique bem daqui em diante.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Ako. Qualquer coisa é só nos chamar que iremos correndo para a Major Land! – Ellen piscou e fez um sinal de positivo.

- Obrigada Ellen... e obrigada a todas vocês, meninas. Aprendi muito nesse tempo que estive aqui... e bem... – Ako fez uma pausa e ajeitou os óculos – acho que vou... sentir falta de vocês...

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhh, que fofaaaaaaa! – Hibiki mal deu tempo para Ako terminar a frase e a apertou num forte abraço, logo seguida por Kanade e Ellen.

- Ei... vo-vocês! Me soltem... suas doidas... – Ako reclamava, mas sorria sem fazer muito esforço para se desvencilhar do abraço em grupo.

Elas então soltaram a menina, que se despediu com um discreto aceno.

- Avise à Hummy que assim que acabar o período de provas a gente vai visitá-la! – Hibiki levantou a voz enquanto acenava de volta para a garota que já estava distante...

- Aaaaaaaaaa... Aaaaaa... AAAAAAKOOOOOOOO! Eeeeeeeeiiiiiiiii Akoooooooooooo! – uma voz gritou ao longe o nome da menina.

- Ei Souta, que gritaria é essa? Não tem modos? – Kanade brigou com o irmão que vinha correndo e parou sem fôlego na sua frente.

- E-eu... e-eu vim... co-correndo... a A-Ako, ela... j-já foi...?

- Como assim "já foi"? Ei, volte aqui! Souta! – Kanade falou para o nada, o menino já tinha sumido da sua vista. – Não é possível, como ele ficou sabendo...?

- E-ei... Ako... – ele arfava quando se aproximou da garota – Pu-puxa, que bom que... ainda te... encontrei aqui... – ele sorriu.

- Co-como assim, o que quer dizer...? – Ako estava confusa.

- Você... vai embora não é? Vai voltar para a sua terra natal... a tal da Major Land onde vivem seus pais, aquela gata branca, a Hummy... e de onde vieram os seus poderes, os da minha irmã, da Hibiki e da Ellen...

- O quê... como é que você sabe... – ela arregalou os olhos, sem entender.

- Ah, pensei numas coisas que eu vi e ouvi... prestei um pouco de atenção na Kanade, e juntei tudo isso! – ele fez uma pose e Ako balançou a cabeça negativamente, colocando a mão na testa.

- Bem, já que não dá pra negar... não sei se te dou os parabéns pela esperteza ou os pêsames, sua irmã vai querer te matar por você ter descoberto tudo...

- Deixa pra lá, depois eu converso com ela e tento salvar a minha vida... enfim, toma! – ele estendeu para Ako uma caixa listrada de rosa e branco.

- O que... é isso? – Ako pegou a caixa ainda de olhos arregalados.

- São cupcakes da Lucky Spoon, oras! Eu mesmo que fiz! – Souta sorriu orgulhoso.

- Você... que fez? – Ako deu uma risada, franzindo a testa e abriu a caixa: havia dois cupcakes ligeiramente tortos, mas ainda assim bem feitos, cobertos de glacê amarelo com confeitos de corações vermelhos – Por acaso recheou esses com wasabi também? – ela o encarou desconfiada.

- Não, não, eu juro! – Souta sacudiu as mãos, nervoso – Eu nunca faria isso com você... – ele sorriu e Ako não conseguiu evitar um ligeiro rubor no rosto.

- Ahn... certo... bem, obrigada... mas agora... eu tenho que ir... – ela ajeitou os óculos nervosa, parecendo ter perdido as palavras.

- Você tem que ir mesmo? – Souta perguntou com a mesma entonação que Hibiki, mas Ako não conseguiu responder de primeira.

- Eu... preciso... tenho coisas pra fazer... lá na Major Land... eu sou a princesa afinal... – ela respondeu de costas para o menino, apertando a caixa de cupcakes contra o peito.

- Que pena... eu... vou sentir sua falta. – disse Souta com um olhar triste.

Ako abaixou a cabeça, pensando no que dizer. Mas antes que ela conseguisse, uma estrada colorida formada por teclas de piano desceu das nuvens e parou bem na sua frente. E o poder da Major Land a transformou em Cure Muse diante de Souta.

Muse olhou por cima do ombro preocupada. Preferia que Souta não a tivesse visto na forma de pretty cure, não fazia ideia da reação que ele teria. Mas o garoto não parecia assustado, apesar do olhar estático.

- Você não devia me ver assim, mas já que você descobriu o nosso segredo, acho que... – disse ela quase rispidamente, se virando de frente para Souta, que a interrompeu:

- Uou... você está... tão bonita, Ako... quero dizer, Cure Muse! – disse Souta com um grande sorriso e os olhos brilhando, sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- O q-que... q-que está dizendo, seu b-bobo! – Muse fechou a cara e virou o rosto já completamente vermelho, enquanto ele ria alto – E po-por que está rindo, eu sou uma princesa, poderia te repreender por insolência! – ela fez uma expressão séria, e cruzou os braços, ainda totalmente ruborizada.

- Não importa o que você diga ou esteja vestindo, pra mim você é a mesma Ako de sempre... até a reação é igual! – Souta riu de novo – E engraçado, até os lacinhos combinam com você agora. – ele sorriu, ligeiramente vermelho.

Muse ficou parada, pensando no que havia ouvido. De repente, não estava mais ligando por estar como uma pretty cure na frente de Souta...

E sentiu algo quentinho do lado esquerdo do peito. Uma sensação gostosa...

A estrada colorida da Major Land então brilhou mais forte e emitiu um som agradável.

- Acho que está na hora de você ir, né? – Souta olhou para a estrada atrás de Muse.

- Sim, está... – ela respirou fundo – E... curioso... você foi o primeiro que falou comigo quando cheguei na escola... e vai ser o último de quem vou me despedir...

_~flashback~_

_- Classe, essa é Ako Shirabe, a nova aluna. – disse a professora posicionando a menina na frente do quadro negro onde estava escrito seu nome._

_- Olá. – foi a única coisa que ela disse._

_- Ela veio de uma cidade distante para morar com seu avô e espero que a recebam bem. Vejamos... tem um lugar ali perto da janela, atrás do Souta, aquele menino de colete azul. – a professora indicou o lugar e Ako seguiu para lá em silêncio. _

_- Oi, meu nome é Souta Minamino, muito prazer! – ele a cumprimentou alegremente._

_- Oi. – mas Ako respondeu monossilábica, sentando-se e já preparando seu livro para a aula que iria começar._

_..._

_- Ué, você não saiu pro recreio? Tá todo mundo brincando lá fora!_

_Ako estava sentada na sua carteira, sozinha na sala vazia, olhando distraída pela janela. _

_E se virou assustada ao ouvir a voz do menino que tinha acabado de conhecer, parado na porta._

_- Não estou com vontade. – ela respondeu, voltando a se virar para a janela._

_Souta se aproximou da sua carteira e pegou um brinquedo de dentro da mochila._

_- Você parece preocupada, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- ...Não é nada. – ela disse séria._

_- Bom, seja lá o que for... tenho certeza que vai se resolver logo! E aí você vai ficar animada pra brincar com a gente! – Souta sorriu abertamente e acenou para Ako, saindo da sala._

_Ako ficou parada observando o garoto ir embora. Por alguma razão ela se sentiu bem quando Souta disse que as coisas iam se resolver logo._

_Era o que ela mais queria e o motivo de estar naquela cidade, afinal. Ela precisava acreditar que conseguiria trazer Mephisto, o seu pai, de volta._

_E voltou a olhar pela janela, dando um pequeno sorriso._

_~fim do flashback~_

- Mesmo eu me mantendo afastada de todos... você nunca me deixou sozinha. – Muse continuou falando, olhando para baixo – E só depois fui perceber... o quanto isso não me deixava ficar tão triste... – ela levantou os olhos e sorriu sem jeito.

- Ah... não foi nada! – Souta coçou a nuca também sem jeito – Só desculpa por ter sido um chato! E... vê se não esquece da gente e manda notícias! – o garoto fez então uma careta e acenou.

- Vou mandar notícias sim. Eu não vou esquecer... e... você não foi um chato, tá bom? – ela disse a última frase rapidamente, já se virando. E tão logo Muse colocou o pé na primeira tecla, ela começou a flutuar em direção à Major Land.

De repente, Souta correu e rapidamente, estendeu a mão para Muse, que já estava se afastando. Num reflexo, ela também estendeu a mão para ele.

Muse sentiu aquele quentinho no peito de novo. Ela não sabia, mas Souta também havia sentido a mesma coisa; por uma fração de segundo, eles ficaram de mãos dadas pela primeira vez.

E foi a primeira vez também que Souta viu uma lágrima nos olhos de Ako.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Souta, vamos logo, nós vamos nos atrasar! – Kanade gritou para o irmão, já na porta.

- Já vou, já vou! – a voz veio abafada de dentro da casa.

Era o final da primeira semana de aula depois das férias de verão. E já fazia quase quatro meses desde que Ako havia voltado para Major Land. Por causa disso, Souta tinha passado a acompanhar as garotas no caminho para a escola.

Passando no caminho da beira da praia, cheio de árvores, Souta se lembrou quando mostrou a Ako as pernas-de-pau que havia acabado de ganhar. E como ela, com toda a habilidade, as usou para salvar um gatinho que estava preso no alto de uma das árvores. Ela era uma guerreira pretty cure, estava explicada tal habilidade afinal.

De repente, um miado. Souta olhou em volta e deu de cara com o mesmo gatinho daquela vez, dessa vez já um pouco crescido e em segurança no pé da árvore. Ele deixou as meninas se afastarem e se aproximou do gato.

- Olá gatinho... pelo menos dessa vez você não está com problemas, eu não trouxe minhas pernas de pau! E nem a sua salvadora está aqui... – ele se abaixou e brincou com o bichinho, que respondeu miando. – Está sentindo falta dela? É, acho que eu também...

- Vai ficar aí brincando com esse gato? Vai acabar chegando atrasado!

Souta arregalou os olhos e se levantou depressa. Reconheceria aquela voz rabugenta em qualquer lugar!

- Ako! – ele exclamou, mal contendo a alegria – O que está fazendo aqui?

A garota estava parada a poucos metros dele, com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos, apesar de parecer que tentava segurar um sorriso.

- Isso não interessa agora, já viu a hora? A gente vai... – mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, sendo surpreendida por um abraço de Souta.

- Estou tão feliz que você voltou! – ele a abraçava pulando e girando no mesmo lugar.

- E-ei... me la-larga... i-idiota! – ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e novamente, mesmo reclamando, Ako sorria e não parecia querer se soltar do efusivo abraço de Souta.

- Me desculpe! – ele a soltou, rindo.

- S-se soubesse que ia ser assim, não tinha pedido pra voltar! – ela então ajeitou os óculos, tentando disfarçar todo o rubor do rosto.

- Você que pediu pra voltar? Por q... ei, a Kanade e as garotas precisam saber que você voltou! Eeeeeeiiiiiiiiii Kanadeeeeee, Hibikiiiiiii, Elleeeeeeeen! Vamos Ako! – Souta gritou e segurou a mão de Ako, ignorando a pergunta que ia fazer. Puxando-a, os dois começaram a correr em direção às meninas que já iam longe no caminho.

- E-ei, n-não grite, seu...! – Ako não concluiu a frase e voltou a ficar vermelha, enquanto corria com Souta até as garotas.

- Você está chorando de novo! – ele disse se virando para ela e reparando numa pequena lágrima no olho esquerdo da menina – Mas dessa vez é de alegria, né?

Ako nada respondeu; afinal, ela achava que Souta não havia percebido aquela lágrima de quando eles se despediram. E continuaram correndo.

Aquela era apenas a segunda vez que eles se davam as mãos. Ako, no fundo, não sabia direito porque havia pedido para voltar para Kanon. Souta também não sabia direito porque estava tão feliz com a volta dela.

O que seria tudo aquilo? Aos 10 anos de idade, não era preciso tantas explicações.

Mas quando crescerem, Ako e Souta irão descobrir o porquê das lágrimas. E o porquê de, novamente, seus corações estarem tão quentinhos. Juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Epílogo:_ 20 anos depois_**

- Oe, Ako! Onde está a caixa com a minha flauta antiga? – Souta gritou de dentro do quarto.

- Na última prateleira do armário... – ela respondeu distraída detrás de um livro.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até Souta aparecer na sala com uma caixa alta de papelão rígido colorido.

- O que foi, não achou a flauta? – Ako perguntou ainda sem levantar totalmente os olhos do livro.

- Achei sim, mas achei isso aqui também, queria abrir para ver o que é... – Souta colocou a caixa na mesa de centro, sentou no sofá e já estava abrindo a tampa.

- NÃO MEXA NISSO NÃO ABRA GUARDE AGORA! – Ako gritou numa respiração só, levantando num pulo desajeitado da poltrona onde estava sentada e jogando o livro longe.

- Mas por que, não tem nada perigoso aqui, não é? Olha, é uma redoma de vidro... – Souta já estava tirando o artefato de dentro da caixa. Ako ficou parada, tremendo, o rosto ganhando um rubor imenso – O que é isso?

Dentro da redoma, cercada do poder mágico da Major Land, estava uma caixa de papelão listrada de rosa e branco.

Souta abriu a redoma, tirou a caixa da Lucky Spoon de lá e abrindo-a, encontrou dois cupcakes confeitados de glacê amarelo e corações de açúcar vermelhos.

- São... os cupcakes que eu dei pra você... quando você foi embora... – disse Souta, e Ako, de pé, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, que estava num tom de vermelho mais forte que o dos confeitos.

- Você os guardou por todo esse tempo... por quê? – ele perguntou, e Ako pareceu ficar arroxeada. Ela então suspirou com força.

- Q-quando... cheguei em Major Land... eu... de repente fiquei com medo de esquecer... tudo o que tinha acontecido... eu achava que nunca mais iria voltar para Kanon... que nunca mais veria você... e sem pensar muito... coloquei a caixa com os cupcakes dentro dessa redoma mágica... para que eles não estragassem nunca... e eu nunca esquecesse...  
>Demorou um tempo... alguns anos... até eu perceber... porque eu não queria esquecer... – e uma lágrima desceu dos seus olhos alaranjados.<p>

- E por isso nós nos casamos, pra você não esquecer nunca mais o porquê! – Souta se levantou, deu um beijo na testa de Ako e abraçou, rindo.

- S-seu bobo... – ela deu um soco no braço de Souta, antes de retribuir o abraço.

Certas coisas não mudariam nunca.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews são sempre bem vindas! n.n<em>

_Beijos_  
><em>Hakeru-chan<em>


End file.
